The Curse of the Fallen night
by Princess.Duckling
Summary: Two girls. Two different worlds. Both to save Earth. Both will die. But can fate be twisted or will it just play tricks on them... originally called 'what are they, what are we'
1. Ceremony

**Hello readers and fans. This is my new story. I'll still be continuing with 'My Puppy Princess' don't worry. I'm just writing this one because my friend and I came up with this idea and she really wants me to write it down. So here's the story!**

-xXxXxXx-

_**She was the star and She was the moon.**_

_**Both special, warriors from God to the people.**_

_**Were they enemies. Maybe.**_

_**Rivals. Kind of.**_

_**Best Friends. Definitely.**_

_**They were to save the World. **_

_**Both from a different world. **_

_**Both were opposites, like a mirror reflecting a different image.**_

_**Both will die to save Earth.**_

_**But can faith be twisted and changed or will it just play tricks on them.**_

-xXxXxXx-

**Ceremony**

Every hundred years. A child is sacrificed from the Heaven Star world and Hell Moon World. This was again, the cycle that had to be repeated. An orphan baby from each word has to be sent to Earth in a shooting star to the 'chosen' parents. Once again, when the child is old enough they would meet. They would once again fight against evil. And once again both would die in the battle against evil.

Lights and music were booming in the background. The elders were walking around, talking to each other, wondering which 'unlucky' child will be chosen. People from the two world were dancing and eating in joy, getting to see their friends again after a thousand year. Sadly, they never thought what this ceremony is supposed to be about, how the two poor children will be sent to an unknown world to them. All they thought of was rejoicing with their friends.

Two children were chosen from the baby orphans. One baby girl, dark-blue haired with charming hot-pink eyes and a six sided star tattoo marked on her head as a resemblance that she was from Heaven Star World, also a tradition that had been carried for centuries. The second child, possessed grasping purple orbs and silky black hair, for her she didn't have any tattoo to resemble where she came for but a necklace with a crescent moon charm hanging from it. The child from Heaven Star World was given a necklace with a spiky shape of a star bursting hanging on to it.

After the few hours of ceremony and saying prayers, the two eldest priests of each world took the child in their arms. Holding each one with great care like they are a piece of fragile glass, they placed each of the children in a separate transport. The transport itself looked a lot like a shooting star but the inside was the control center with many shiny buttons.

Moon Child was first to be laid in her hi-tech crib. The priest raised his hands and touched the child's head, then said ' When you reach Earth you shall land at Hokkaido, the place where it's peaceful and quiet. Nature shall preserve you and teach you the best it can.' _Hmm. The priest from Hell Moon World always wants the child from their world to be a 'peaceful' child. Che. Let's see, where should send her?' _The priest from Heaven Star World thought to himself as he carefully placed the child in to her hi-tech crib. A thought popped in his head; if the Moon Child was peaceful then the Star Child should be wild and crazy! So he finally said 'For you my dear child. You shall be heading for Tokyo. Where the newest technologies are being developed and where the place is dazzled with fashion! Your life there might be harsh and competitive but it will be paid off.' Both of the priests touched the little girl's heads and closed the lid of the crib. A sound of prayer echoed through the fields. The mini shooting star crib rise high up in the air, it floated around, bobbing up and down for a few seconds. Then off it goes.

The ceremony had finished and trails of star and moon dust were falling from the sky.

-xXxXxXx-

The sun was setting in Hokkaido. It was a beautiful one; it was special, different from other sunsets. It looked the same as an everyday sunset; the sky was painted with pink, red and blue. But the two married couples who were watching the sunset could feel the difference in the sunset. It was just in the air for them.

'Can you feel the little magic tingle in the air Amane?' the husband asked his wife as he ran she ran her hands through her dark brown locks.

'Yeah I can feel it Etsuo!' his wife, Amane replied in a joyous voice.

'Maybe something spe-' but Etsuo never got to finish his sentence before an meteorite landed just a few hundred yards in front of them, right in their rice field.

The two couple ran towards the fallen object and within a few minutes reached their destination. Both of them were shock at the scene in front of them. There was a baby in the meteorite. A little baby! It was like a fairy tale becoming real.

Amane picked up the little baby girl up. The baby did not argue nor kicked to protest. She stayed calm, blinking her eyes showing innocence.

'Awww. Look at her. She's so cute. I've always wanted a baby girl,' Amane cooed.

'I think we could keep her. She looks homeless,' Etsuo suggested.

'Let's bring her inside our house before it gets too cold,' Amane said as she walked towards their house.

'What should we name her? She doesn't have a name does she?' Etsuo asked.

'How 'bout Mizuki?' the wife suggested, tilting her head.

'You mean as in "beautiful moon"?' the husband asked her back.

'Yes, can't you see why I named her that? Look at the necklace that is dangling on her neck. It's got a crescent moon charm on it. And she's a beautiful little girl right?' Amane kept telling him.

'Ok. We'll name her Mizuki. From now on, she's Mizuki Fukutaki,' Etsuo announced. The happy couple walked in to the doors of their house.

-xXxXxXx-

In Tokyo, the busy city, no one noticed the sun setting for they were all too busy in their work. Except for one man, he was a billionaire and an owner of one of Japan's biggest malls and ports. He was no other than Jin Oomiya. He silently watched the sun going down to its sleep.

His wife passed away a few years ago, he lived alone, as a widow. No one had ever seen him smile since the day his wife, Hishiko, passed away. He soon regretted his life after that day. Little did her know that today, luck was on his side and he was in for a surprise.

As the billionaire watched the sun getting down and the moon appearing, a meteorite hit his front yard. His eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. Slipping his slippers in as quickly as he can, he ran for his front yard to investigate what had happened.

Shocked. The only word that could describe his feelings in that moment. The little baby girl wiggled her hands around wildly. She giggled as she looked at Jin. And that was all it took for Jin to smile again.

'You must be someone special. I've never smiled in years. You don't look like you have any parents do you?' he asked the little baby as he stroked her dazzling dark blue hair. She looked at him with her hot-pink orbs, then shook her head.

'I'll take you in. What should I name you?' the billionaire asked himself. An idea popped in his head. He looked at the baby, he noticed the tattooed star on her forehead.

'I'll name you Hoshiko after my wife and because of the star on your head,' he told the little baby. She giggled in agreement. When the servants came to see their master smiling again, they couldn't help but smile along with him.

'We're going to have a celebration tonight. For my dearest Hishiko!' Jin announced. Everybody cheered and got ready for the party.

-xXxXxXx-

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review or comment! I love you all. I won't be writing this story in a while though because I have an exam week coming up and I have to write my other story too! So seeya next time.**

**Notes-**

**Amane means-sounds of heaven.**

**Etsuo means-joyous Life.**

**Fukutaki means- lucky waterfall.**

**Jin means- Gold**

**Oomiya means- Big Palace**

**Hoshiko means- Star**


	2. Meeting

**Hey peeps! Here's the new chapter sorry that I haven't uploaded it for so long! So here's the next chapter! **

**~Meeting~**

~15 YEARS LATER~

'Daaaaady!' a teenager girl with dark-blue hair whined.

'What is it sweety?' an old man, aged about 40 asked.

'Why on Earth would you send me to a boarding school in America?' the teenage girl replied in anger.

'Because I want you to make friends. You've been tutored for your whole life an-' but before the man could finish his daughter interrupted 'But I like being tutored! Waaah' (anime tears ^w^)

'Look Hoshiko. You should go to see the outside world sometimes and the school is really good too! It's a private school. You'll love it!' her father insisted.

'But I don't want to go!' Hoshiko whined even more. She dropped herself on the ground and began throwing her arms fiercely everywhere. That was it. Jin had had enough with his daughter's tantrums. He pulled out the ultimate secret weapon.

'Do you want a box of lollipop?' Jin asked handing out the box of lollies in front of the girls' face. Almost like magic. The teenage girl got up from the floor and started giving her infamous puppy dog eyes.

'Please Daddykins. I'll do anything for that box of lollies! I'll even go to that American school that you said!' Hoshiko insisted.

'Okay. Go pack your bags. The plane is tomorrow morning eight o'clock in the morning. Sharp!' he ordered.

'Whaaat! I don't get to go on the private jet?' the dark-blue teenager said with a shocked.

'No! The students that enrolled for the school are also on the same plane. So you get to make friends,' Jin told his daughter with sparkling eyes. (-.-;)

'Fine! Can I have the lollies now?' Hoshiko asked hopefully.

'Yes. Here you go,' Jin handed the box of bright color lollipop to his beloved daughter.

The teenage girl happily ran up her room and started packing her bag.

**xXxXxXx**

It was a normal day at the farm. Birds chirping. Trees swaying. What else could happen in the farm? Thought Mizuki. Well, she was dead wrong. The seconds she looked up her parents were rushing up to her with bright smiles on their faces.

'Is it something urgent, mom, dad?' Mizuki asked with curiosity. Her mom was holding a piece of paper and an envelope in her hand.

'Mizuki. You're an honor student from your school and you get to go learn in an American private boarding school! And the school pays all the fees. Even the school uniform!' Aname, Mizuki's mother announced.

'You are a really smart child Mizu-chan. I hope America is has the best learning for you!' her father said.

'I don't really want to go, mom,' the black haired teenage girl replied 'I'll miss Japan and you and dad and the farm!'

'Please go Zuki-chan. It's a good chance for you. You might meet someone who's from Japan!' her mother pleaded her.

'…I don't know,' Mizuki sighed. Her father thought that there was only one thing that he could do and that was to give his daughter her most favorite and irresistible thing.

'Mizuki. I bought a box of "Royce" chocolate just for you. I was going to give it to you but since you're not going to go to America. I might reconsider my thoughts,' he said.

'CHOCOLATE! I'll go dad. Just, please, give me the chocolate! I need them to live!' she half-said, half-begged.

'Ok. Go pack your bags ready for tomorrow. Your flight leaves at eight in the morning. Sharp!' her mother informed her.

Mizuki grabbed the box of chocolate and ran off to her room; starting to pack everything in her suitcase.

**-Next Morning-**

Hoshiko grabbed her suitcases and ran to her car. She told her driver to drive her right to the airport. Not long, they arrived and she thanked her driver. But she totally forgot one thing. She forgot to tell her dad goob-bye! So, she picked up her Iphone and called her dad.

'Hey daddy! Sorry I forgot to tell you good-bye!' she said in the sweetest voice.

'It's okay sweety. Oh and I already sent your rock band instruments set to your dorm in your new school!' her dad replied.

'Thanks dad! Bye. Love you,' she said the last sentence before closing her phone.

She swayed her dark-blue hair as she walked towards the check-in flight. But she didn't notice as she walked that there was a girl in front of her standing, by herself. Hoshiko was walking a little too fast. She crashed in to a silky black hair girl.

'I'm sorry!' Hoshilko said as the contact was made.

'It's ok. It was my fault. I was just standing and doing nothing in the middle of a walkway,' the black hair teenage girl replied.

'Oh. Don't blame yourself. I get clumsy at times,' the hot-pink, dark-blue hair teenager replied.

'If you don't mind. Can I ask you a question?'

'Shoot it,'

'Would you know which flight is for the American International Boarding School?'

'Hey. We're on the same flight!' Hoshiko exclaimed.

'Oh goodie!' the black hair girl clasped her hands together.

'By the way. What's your name?' Hoshiko asked as they began to walk.

'My name's Mizuki Fukutaki. You can call me Mizu-chan or Zuki-chan for short,' Mizuki introduced herself.

'Which part of Japan are you from?' Hoshiko kept on asking.

'Hokkaido. The weather's very cold there!'

'How old are you?'

'Fifteen. Now it's your turn to introduce yourself!' Mizuki said.

'I'm Hoshiko Oomaya. Can call me Shiko-chan. I'm from Tokyo and I'm also fifteen!' Hoshiko replied.

The two walked off as they chatted along the way to their flight.

-xXxXxXx-

'It's time isn't it?'

**Oh my god! It's a cliffy! Please review. **** Tsukimori!**** New character! And Jayden!:) Please review and leave a comment! Bye!**


	3. Roomies

**Roomies**

They landed in the airport. Took the bus which the school had sent for all the students for transportation towards the school.

Mizuki and Hoshiko decided to sit next to each other on the bus. They were talking the whole way. Chatting about the best candy store in Japan, arguing on which is better, a lollipop or a bar of chocolate. Time pasted by fast, before they knew it they were at the front of school getting to their assigned dorm rooms.

The school itself was big. Rows and rows of buildings were set next to each other. Each student got out of the bus and took went to collect their luggage. They noticed that there were a few students standing for the new students to get their luggage.

Two boys came over and introduced themselves to Mizuki and Hoshiko. Mizuki caught the eye of one the boys, his dark mysterious eyes catching her attention; like she's seen them before.

"Hey, you're new right? We're supposed to be your buddies. So, what's your name?" the boy with dark red, almost brown, asked.

"Um…I'm Hoshiko Oomaya. This girl over here is my friend. Mizuki Fukutaki. We're from Japan," Hoshiko introduced herself, her bright pink eyes filled with excitement. She even introduced her friend, Mizuki, who seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Oh. Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jayden. Jayden McKensi. This guy over here," Jayden said pointing at his dark silver haired friend, "Is my best bud and roomie, Kyou Tsukimori. He's also from Japan!"

"Hi," Kyou waved his hands greeting them but not once took his eyes off Mizuki.

"I guess I'll be taking you guys to your dorms," Jayden pointed out.

They walked in silence. No one saying a word. But something was weird, Kyou could sense it. He felt like he had met this girl, Mizuki before. He thought about the fact for a moment, then decided to ignore it.

There were two large buildings, standing tall sided by side. Jayden pointed at the one on the left and explained, "This is the girl's dormitory and the right on is the guy's." Walking into the girl's dormitory, Mizuki and Hoshiko took in the entire atmosphere. From white walls, to the brown doors and the giant glass window. Finally, they came to a stop on room three-seven-nine, which indicated that they were going to live in third floor and room seventy nine.

"Well here's your stop!" Jayden told them.

"What about our luggage?" Mizuki asked.

"Their already in your room," Kyou answered.

"Well, thanks for taking us to our dorm room!" Hoshiko thanked the guys.

"No problem. By the way, lunch is in twenty minutes and you'll get your schedule tomorrow during class," Jayden informed them before waving at them and walking off with Kyou. Walking in silence,

Jayden noticed how his friend, Kyou had set an eye on the new girl, Mizuki.

"Hey Kyou. Do you like the new girl, Mizuki?" Jayden asked a little slyly.

"Hn," Kyou replied bluntly. He was never much of a talkative person. He left the talking our for Jayden.

_Well, you leave me with no choice Kyou. I'll have to see if I can still read people's minds._ Jayden thought. He stared hard at Kyou, trying to see what Kyou was thinking.

_Hm… Interesting!_ Jayden thought after seeing what was inside Kyou's mind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The girls nodded and entered their dorm room that they'll be sharing for the whole school year. As they entered, the sight caught them off guard. They were amazed at how big the room was.

"So cool!" Hoshiko exclaimed.

"Agreed, Hoshi-chan," Mizuki said softly. She walked to her luggage and started unpacking. Hoshiko thought that it was a good idea, so she silently followed.

Fifteen silent minute passed, they were finished with unpacking their luggage.

"I think we should go to lunch," Hoshiko suggested.

"Ok," Mizuki agreed.

They walked to the canteen in silent chats, constantly getting lost and winding up going around in circles. But alas, they made it to the canteen. The two girls made their way to queue up for their lunch.

Mizuki, who was feeling normal today, took a bowl of salad, tuna sandwich and her favorite of all, a bar of chocolate. Hoshiko on the other hand, was feeling VERY hungry, so she decided that she would eat two pork burgers, twenty pieces of sushi, a box of French fries and two giant lollies. Mizuki looked at her friend in astonishment but Hoshiko just smiled innocently back.

They sat at an empty table next to the giant glass window. Settling down to eat their food. Mizuki started unwrapping her chocolate bar and Hoshiko was stuffing a lollipop in her mouth. Suddenly, with no warning at all. A weird small angel creature popped out on the food that they were eating making one of the poor angel stuck in Hoshiko's mouth.

"Don't touch my chocolate you alien from outer space!" Mizuki shouted protectively so that as she took her chocolate in her hand and holding it away from the angel.

'God must really HATE me!' Hoshiko thought as she removed the little angel out of her mouth.

"Please clam down Mizuki-chan," one of the angels said.

"How do you know my name? You stalker get away from me!" Mizuki screamed.

"Mizuki-chan. Let us explain ourselves," the other angel said.

"Zuki-chan. Calm down, let's hear their tales first," Hoshiko reassured.

"Thank You. Let me introduce myself. I'm Selena Pulan. From the moon planet. Where YOU Mizuki, actually came from. I am suppose to be your guardian," the angel with blonde hair explained. Her eyes were big and cute while her hair were in two pony tails curving in.

"My name's Noel, your guardian Hoshiko. You and I are from the same planet, the Moon planet," the angel with green eyes and black hair introduced herself. Her pony tails were puffy and big, making her look like a green tea cup cake.

"Soo… I still don't get this!" Hoshiko waved her hands hysterically.

Noel and Selena Pulan just slapped their heads in their bad luck.

"We're your god damn GAURDIAN! We're going to teach you all about why you here in this planet and not where you're supposed to be!" Noel almost shout.

"We'll also be teaching you how to use your powers incase anything _bad_ happens," Selena Pulan added.

Hoshiko scratched the back of her head, "So you guys will hanging around with us?"

"I guess so," Noel replied.

"But won't it be weird seeing miniature elves with wings hanging around with us?" Mizuki asked eyeing Selena Pulan with THE glare.

"No. Only you guys can see us," Selena Pulan answered shrugging.

"But wha-" But Hosiko's sentence was cut short because luch was over and they headed back to their dorms.

On the way out Mizuki caught Kyou's eyes. Just for a second she thought she felt this connection with him but she let it go. She was probably paranoid.

**YAH! Third chap finally! **

**Kyou-KYOto or toKYO.**

**Tsukimori- moon forest.**

**Noel- Christmas in French.**


	4. Mr Shining Sun

**Mr. Sun, shining sun**

Days past like how time flies. And before you know it you have exams coming up.

"I hate exams!" Hoshiko exclaimed.

"Hoshi-chan, your very good at your studies if you if some time to revise it!" Mizuki scolded her best friend.

"Yes Hoshi-chan. After you finish you can get a lolly!" Noel, who's been Hoshiko's guardian for quite a time, knew that this was Hoshiko's only weakness.

Suddenly, Hoshiko began diving in to her books reading them at a speed of one hundred miles per hour. She quickly slammed the book down and grabbed the next one off the pile.

"Selena-chan, can you please pass me the chocolate?" Mizuki asked her guardian, Selena Pulan. Selena reluctantly went to the cupboards and took the chocolate out and gave it to Mizuki.

During the revising, there were things like pillow fights (Hoshiko started it because Noel wouldn't give her lollies.), going hyper (Mizuki especially.), reading at more than three hundred miles per hour and doing random things.

It was soon dawn and the sun was setting. The two girls and their guardians have been locking themselves up in their dorm rooms since morning and were living only on snacks (consisting of chocolate and lollipops).

They both decided that they needed a proper meal, so they headed for the canteen.

"Where's Noel?" Selena asked as she tried to look for her guardian friend.

"Rackal Sackal. Oooga Booga!" Noel shouted from behind Selena, scaring her to almost death.

"Noel. Shut Up!" Hoshiko said if it were the most normal thing in the world.

So Noel decided to zip her mouth up. So the rest of the walk was silent except for Mizuki and Hoshiko singing some random songs (like Barney songs!). Mizuki was about to open the door of the canteen when Hoshiko mentioned "Do you feel like you're being watched?"

"Um… No. Why'd you ask?" Mizuki replied, shrugging.

"I dunno. I feel like someone's watching us. It's a bad vibe," Hoshiko explained but soon shrugged the idea off and they both entered the canteen.

Mizuki decided to go on a proportional diet for dinner, consisting of a bowl of salad, two pieces of tuna sandwich and of course, chocolate. Hoshiko, on the other hand, was really hungry and could eat the food from the entire cafeteria but she decided that she would eat a bowl of salad, a box of sushi (consisting of twenty sushi), two double cheese burger, five boxes of French fries and a dozen of lollies. Ever wonder why Hoshiko could stay so thing after all these food? No one actually knows.

"Hoshi-chan. Isn't that a tad too much?" Mizuki asked in concern.

"Nope. I think it might be too little actually!" Hoshiko replied happily, which made Mizuki sigh.

They sat eating their food in silent with their guardians stealing a bite or two. Let's just say that Selena Pulan was eating a bit of Mizuki's food but Noel was eating a quarter of Hoshiko's (maybe that's her secret of staying so thin?).

After eating their dinner, the two girls decided that they were both going to sit down for a while to eat their candies. Mizuki unwrapped her chocolate and took a bite. Hoshiko took the lollipop and stuffed it in her mouth like it was the last lollipop she was ever going to eat.

While they were eating, something rather strange happened. Their necklaces that they always wore (Mizuki's a moon and Hoshiko is a star with lots of sides.) were glowing with radiant of power.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good," Noel said.

"What do you mean?" Hoshiko asked.

"We have company," Selena answered.

"That's ok," Mizuki said politely.

"Um… She means monsters!" Noel explained.

"Holy frutti tutti!" Hoshiko exclaimed.

The doors of the canteen swung open. It revealed a girl age about eighteen or nineteen, with striking blonde hair and some attitude. Hoshiko looked around. Everyone seemed to have frozen. She nudged Mizuki, she gave back a knowing nod.

"Who are you?" Hoshiko asked.

"You're nightmare," the girl replied.

"I'm dreaming am I," Hoshiko said, confused, she pinched herself. "Ow! This isn't a shitting dream!"

The blonde girl slapped her own forehead in Hoshiko's stupidness.

"What do you want with us?" Mizuki asked.

"Dead. I want you both dead. I am ordered from Lord Ray Ban to kill both of you pests!" the blonde girl laughed an evil laugh, her icy blue eyes flaming with danger.

"Uh…Hello. Aren't you going to like introduced yourself?" Noel waved her hands.

"Fine, I'm doing this because I'm going to be the last person you remember. I'm Rii. From Sun Planet. Our plan is to take over Earth but we can't from centuries to centuries, your stupid moons and stars people are defeating us!" the girl, Rii screamed, making her blonde hair swish around.

"Nice meeting you but if you kindly book yourself for tomorrow's morning meeting I would love to have breakfast with you!" Hoshiko said in a delighted tone clapping her hands like a five years old.

"This isn't a time to joke around Hoshi-chan!" Mizuki whispered out.

"Then what do we do. Can't we just drink tea and come up with solutions like the posh British do?" Hoshiko asked in the most British voice she managed.

"It's time to get this party started," Rii shouted bringing our her what seemed like a magical staff and standing in a fighting stance.

"YAY! Is it a disco party?" Hoshiko asked innocently.

"Why are you so STUPID?" Rii screamed going crazy. She shot a blaze of hot yellowish whit light at Hoshiko but Hoshiko easily skipped out of the way.

"Wow! This is fun!" Hoshiko said as she danced around to avoid the deadly light that was shot at her.

"Ok. Playtime's over kiddos! It's time to get serious!" Rii charged toward Mizuki.

Mizuki saw what was coming but she couldn't react fast enough. She tried to dodge out of the way but Rii sent out a punch to the silver haired girl's stomach.

"Zuki-chan!" Hoshiko shouted towards her friend. She ran to her best friend's side.

"Mizuki answer me! Just wake up! If you do I'll buy you chocolate and I'll work very hard for my studies!" Hoshiko pleaded but Mizuki was just there, unconscious, breathing heavily.

"You're not getting away with this!" Hoshiko shouted charging at Rii who laughed evilly.

The blue haired girl sent a swift kick to the blonde haired but Rii ducked it with an ease. She grabbed Hoshiko's leg and threw her right across the room.

"I'm going to finish you off!" Rii shrieked walking closer to the two girls unconscious bodies.

_Somewhere in the boys dorms…_

"Hoshiko and Mizuki are in trouble!" Jayden suddenly exclaimed.

Kyou looked up to the sky. It did look a bit darker tonight. Bam. Suddenly, he felt like a jolt of lightly was sent to his back and up his spinal cords. The contract was working. He had to protect her.

"Where are the girls Jay?" he asked his friend.

"In the cafeteria."

It was his turn to return the favor.


	5. Battle Begins

**Battle Begins**

**xXxXxXXXXxXxXxXx**

As Jayden and Kyou entered the canteen, they were astonished by the sight in front of them. Mizuki and Hoshiko were lying on the ground, unconscious. Besides them was the evil dude, Rii. She was standing with her hands on her hips, her blonde locks swishing side by side as she walked up to the two unconscious girls.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jayden shouted all a sudden. Kyou had tried to stop his fried from running in to up to Rii. But it was all too late.

Rii had noticed Jayden charging at her, she had made one swift move turning around and shooting a hot blast of sun ray to Jayden. He was shot back and fell on to the floor with several bruises. His head had hit a table and knocked him unconscious.

"Who are you?" Kyou balled his fists up ready to attack.

"Ah, Kyou-kun. I had been told countless stories about you," Rii smirked showing her bright white teeth.

Kyou growled in a dangerous low menacing growl. His dark blue-ish grey hair flew crazily as he charged at Rii. She simply laughed and side-stepped him. Kyou lost his balance and almost fell forward but he gained his footing and darted back at the same direction he came from.

As Rii shot the hot laser of whiteness, Kyou had jumped up to dodge it. Rii had been told that this boy has some sort of 'training' so he was going to be the toughest to knock down. _Not too bad lil' boy but you have to do better if you want to defeat me _Rii thought in her head as she too, dodged one of Kyou's attacks.

The blonde teenage girl swiftly aimed her staff at Kyou again. This time she wasn't going to miss her target. She shot the hot laser, it made its way swiftly to Kyou making him lose balance and fall flat to the ground. The moon light was shining brightly giving Kyou a little hope that he would win.

"Five minutes tea break," Rii announced in a slight British accent as she sat down and an imaginary tea appeared in her had in an instance.

_I'll have to think of a plan. If I lose this could turn ugly…_ Kyou thought to himself. He knew he needed more power if he wanted to win Rii. He looked at his friends lying down unconscious. There Hoshiko, the loud but nice one; besides her laid Mizuki, the one with little to say but always giving him the genuine smile. Lastly, there was Jayden, his best friend ever since middle school; he needed to win this for all of them. For them, Kyou would fight to death.

Suddenly, Rii said "Ok, break's over child. It's time to fight again!" Kyou got to his fighting stance, ready to take on anyone.

Rii ran up to Kyou in a hyper speed and kicked him right in his stomach. Kyou bent down to hug his tummy, he was in pain. _That was one kick for a chick!_ Kyou thought silently. He got back up; his lips were thin, showing no sign of pain. The teenage boy couldn't show sign of pain right now, it would be a disgrace. So he decided to charge back. He had his right fist held back charging for a full attack. As he closed in, he let his fist fly freely to Rii but it failed. Rii had caught his fist with an ease.

She smirked at him "Pretty tough, heh boy?" With a strength he never knew a girl could have, she threw the poor boy across the room and in to the walls. He crashed with a big THUMP! Kyou laid there in silence for a few moments before deciding to get up and fight again. He couldn't and wouldn't give up. Not until he dies.

He thought about his actions that he had done. He had tried close combat but that failed miserably. Now he was going to try far range. Kyou grabbed the closes thing to him that he could grab in his hands. It was the parts of the crumbled walls.

He started throwing the random things he could throw at Rii. She laughed and dodged. Kyou gained speed and started to throw faster. Rii's face began to change, she wasn't smiling now. Her brows knotted together as she tried her best to dodge the flying pieces that Kyou was throwing at her.

It was a single scratch. Kyou had been throwing pieces of the crumbled walls for nearly ten minutes and his first hit was on Rii's right leg. It barely hit her but left a small scratch. That had set the trigger off. Rii was furious. No one, she repeat, no one had ever been able to lay a single scratch on her but there in front of her stood a boy, his body tattooed with bruises and cuts, had made a scratch on her perfect tan skin.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rii shouted like an angry woman. She raised her staff and shot random laser beams at Kyou. Kyou jumped and ducked the beams that were sent towards him.

"It's just a scratch!" Kyou shouted back running for his dear life.

True it was only a scratch and Kyou's body was in far worst condition than hers but no one was ever able to even lay a finger on her perfect skin!

"You made my leg look ugly! I hate you so much. Go to hell!" Rii charged at Kyou at full speed. Kyou dodged her and thought silently to himself, _I'm already in hell thanks to you…_

It was when Kyou was lost in his thought that Rii had taken that advantage and punched Kyou full on the face making Kyou fly half way across the room and laid next to Mizuki.

"It's your last day to live boy!" Rii laughed evilly as she walked towards him.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Mizuki's hair began to change color. Her usual black hair was now turning silvery grey. Kyou noticed moon light shining on her and him. He too was changing. His usual blue-ish grey hair was turning silver and he noticed that he was growing a tail and what was that feeling on his head. He ran his hand through his silky hair, holy smokes! He was growing wolf ears.

He looked at Mizuki, _The contract is reacting._ Then he looked at Rii, "The table's turned. Now it's MY game!"


	6. Tables Turn

**Tables Turn**

He had transformed in to something new. Something that was locked inside of him for so long waiting to be freed by a girl. Now, it was freed and it was at its full strength ready to take on any target.

"Huh?" Rii was a little shocked at Kyou's transformation; second before he was a normal teenage boy and now he was a wolf thing with a giant sword by his side.

"Hn. It's payback time!" Kyou growled. He gave a deep low roar of wildness, it was so loud and scary it could've scared the most powerful animal in the word.

"Don't think you can defeat me yet kid. I still have more tricks up my sleeves," Rii hissed viciously as she grabbed her magical staff and dodged the first few Kyou's barrage of kicks.

Rii couldn't think straight. She had to block Kyou's kicks and punches that were coming at a non-stop speed. She had to win this she thought to herself. She had her pride to protect. Kyou on the other hand, wasn't thinking what he was doing. He just wanted to finish this. He wanted Rii to be punished because she had hurt his friends. Especially Jayden, his best friend; Kyou can only imagine Jayden invading his mind with his power he had because of a certain 'accident'. He wanted Mizuki to smile that soft and genuine smile that she always gave him when he walked past. He wanted Hoshiko to be able to compete with him in an eating race again. But most of all he just wanted them to be safe.

Few more hours of fighting continued but the time stood still so it was still night and the moon was shining brightly giving Kyou more and more confidence as he looked at it. The battleground was splattered with blood coloring the floor and the smell of victory and fatality rose up higher until it reached to everyone's nose.

She was exhausted. Tired. She felt like dying right on the spot but she decided against it. Rii was covered with blood. Her own and Kyou's. Bruises were drawn neatly all over her, from head to toe. Kyou was in no better shape either. They would both die at this rate Rii concluded in her mind. No, she had to win. Even if it meant that she had to use THAT move.

Rii took in a deep breath. She smoothened her perfect blonde hair. Slowly, she closed her eyes like a cat and she opened them again; this time her eyes weren't the icy baby blue she always had, they were cat like slits with pure gold painted on them.

"This move will never fail me!" Rii shrieked then laughed evilly like a maniac in a mental hospital would do. Which brings Kyou to the question, why on Mars would he be fighting a maniac who needs mental help? God must really hate him then.

Rii narrowed her now golden eyes and held her staff close to her as she sang the Barney song ', Sun. Mr. Golden Sun. Please just shine on me!'. In some kind of form, Kyou knew that she was charging up for her ultimate move so Kyou was going for his too. He got out his sword and blocked it in front of himself so he was prepared for the impact and then he could counter back when she was recovering.

"Blazing Sun Ray!" Rii screamed with a scary voice that it could make a grown man wet his pants. She pointed her staff to the direction that Kyou was standing. The ray of hot blazing sun shot like Hoshiko when she ran after an ice-cream truck. It was a strong move using up quite a lot of power. Kyou could see from behind his sword that Rii's power were being drained. That would've given Kyou the advantage, if he could just hold on another second. The ray was getting stronger and stronger every second.

"Ugh!" Kyou mumbled as he was thrown across the room and landed on a table that was right next to Mizuki. He tried getting up but he just couldn't move, all that he could move were his eyes. And by now his eyes could see that Rii was going to kill him to put him out of his misery.

"See little boy. I told you that you couldn't win," Rii panted and gasped for air as she tried and recover her stamina.

_I can't lose now. Not when I'm so close to winning._ Kyou thought to himself. He tried moving again. Only his fingers were able to move but only just a little tingle. He looked at Mizuki.

"I'm sorry to fail you Mizuki-hime," he mumbled weakly.

It was a true miracle, Mizuki's eyelid fluttered a little and it slowly opened but no fully. She gave Kyou a weak smile and whispered ghostly to him "I belive in you Kyou-kun. Please win this for me, for everyone…" Her eyelids shut again from the lack of energy she had.

That little speech had inspired Kyou. It was like a trigger to the gun, Kyou's determination was now burning. He noticed that Mizuki's necklace that she always wore was shining a fade yellow. A warm and caring color, it was almost like magic. The necklace seemed to have given him strength. Kyou got up, slowly but gracefully.

_You go Wolf! Win this for me man! _Kyou could imagine what Jayden would say at this point. His best friend was always supportive and made the nick name Wolf for him.

So there he was, he was winning this for the whole world. Rii gasped in shock "You shouldn't be able to even stand up! It's impossible!"

"Expect the unexpected!" Kyou said before he lunged his sword at Rii. She screamed and made a hand sign.

"We'll meet again sometime soon Kyou-san. I'll be stronger and defeat you! Mwuahahahaha!" Rii laughed before disappearing in to smoke.

Everything went back to normal. The students were talking and walking, the tables and walls were the same as before the fight. The thing was just that his three friends were stirring up. He needed a quick explanation for his adorable little ears and tails and don't forget the deadly toy sword!


	7. Remebering the Past

**Remembering the Past**

He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it. It was obvious. His ears were so visible and his oh so cute tail was wagging like a metronome. He tried hiding his (gigantic) sword behind his back but Jayden just laughed at his effort in trying.

It was no used. He had to tell them the truth. He kept it for so long. He felt like telling someone anyways. Oh well it was worth it, he thought.

"So… You wanna know?" Kyou asked scratching his head sheepishly.

"Well duh! I'm your best friend for god knows how long!" Jayden shouted.

"God doesn't know how long Jadey!" Kyou stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.

"Do you want it the easy way and just tell us or the 'hard way'?" Jayden smirked; he knew his friend didn't like people getting in his head.

"Fine. I give. Just say out of my head! It all started few years ago. In a festival in Hokkaido…"

_Kyou was walking down the streets. He was twelve. He was just walking minding his own businesses. It was really a nice day. The festival would start any time soon. He could smell the mochi's richness taste slithering across the air. Ooh! Just thinking of it made his mouth watered already. The streets were covered with beautiful lights sparkling making the street itself looked like heaven. _

_So as he was thinking, it was an awesome day. But it had to turn out terrible. He heard a scream, it was high-pitched. It was a scream of a little girl's voice. Kyou had run to the source of the voice. He saw it with his own eyes. He knew they weren't human, they aren't from this world. Their energy was too strong. _

_In the alien's arm was a little girl, she was no older than five or six. Suddenly, Kyou felt an urge to protect her. It was something he never felt before. So there he was, standing in front of two big aliens. What should he do next? Great question. Kyou just felt this boost of energy inside and the will to make him run straight towards the giant. He charged at them without fearing that he would die. He just needed to protect this little delicate thing._

_He knew he was going to die. But hey, heroes always have a twisted ending don't they? Kyou had never expected this. It was dumb of him to charge at the evil alien like that he knew it. But what was the choices he had. He had always wanted to be a hero. _

_Kyou tried to kill the evil dude but luck had run low for him; the evil dude had slashed its sword down Kyou's stomach. Kyou started spitting out red pools of oozing red blood. He looked at the small girl with an apologetic smile; at that point, the most unexpected thing happened. The little girl started to glow with energy stronger than any Kyou had sense before._

"_Stop it! Don't kill him!" the little girl shouted her eyes filled with tears. Her hair started to fly high up crazily with blazing light shining._

_And as Kyou's world seemed to turn upside down, he saw the little girl killing the alien with a swift single blow. Then Kyou drew his last breath and closed his eyes._

_Drops of unknown source of liquid fell on him. All that he could hear was an angelic voice saying something along the lines of 'he's alive' and 'the contract is to be sealed.' Before his father's voice came to his ears and said 'he's dead…'_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_It wasn't right. He was supposed to be dead. But he wasn't. Kyou slowly peeled his eyes open and let them be greeted by an unusual source of light. It was unusual because it was dark. The light was dark._

"_Oooh…Where am I?" Kyou slurred his words slightly._

"_Shh. Don't speak so loud boy," an angelic voice whispered to him._

"_Huh? Who's there?" Kyou asked curiously. He tried to sit up to get a better view but had to laid back down again from the pain in his stomach._

"_Don't overdo yourself; you were seriously injured and you were knocked out for three days," the voice answered back. A small figure appeared, it appears as if she was floating in mid-air._

"_Who are you?" Kyou almost screamed._

"_I'm a guardian angel," the angel said softly with her angelic voice._

"_Am I dreaming?" Kyou pinched himself but it hurt so that meant that he wasn't dreaming._

"_No silly little boy. You're not dreaming. You're supposed to be dead. You're father thought that you were dead. Do you even know that you're lying inside you're coffin?" the angel waved her hands frantically in the air._

"_Haha. Wait… I'm in an effin coffin?" Kyou blurted._

"_Uh… Yeah," the guardian angel shrugged._

"_But I'm still alive!" Kyou clamped his hands on his hair._

"_I noticed that. But you're family thought that you were dead. It's better that way anyways!" the little innocent flying thing sighed._

"_It's not good to make them think that I'm dead. WTF?" Kyou swore some more under his breath._

"_Calm down little boy. Let me explain something," the guardian angel raised her hands, "you see, a contract was made by an incident that you were involved in. The one that you met those wonderfully polite aliens," she added some sarcasm, "you were supposed to be dead but that little girl that you saw saved your life by forming some kind of contract. I think it was formed by her feelings of needing to save you. If you want to really check it the contract is formed you can look at your left ear. It has a mark. Anyways, since the contract is formed the terms and conditions are that you have to always protect the girl. It will begin when her age is 12 she formed it to early. So that also means that you will have to fall in to a deep sleep for a few years I guess." _

_Kyou was going to protest but his eyes fell and he fell into a deep sleep._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_He woke up again. 'Must've been 6 or 7 years already!' he thought to himself. He got up._

"_Shit. I forgot that I'm still in a coffin. I have to get out and get to another country," Kyou planned it all out. He banged the coffin but it didn't budge. He tried so many times. He looked at his nails. Last resort. He tried clawing it but something even cooler happened. His nails grew to claws and he easily made his way out._

"_Now just to find which country I should go to… I know America. I want to fulfill the 'American' dream!" Kyou whispered to himself. He quickly placed the grave back as it was before and ran to catch a plane. He only had a thousand yen. He would need at least two times more of that to catch a ride to Florida. He looked around him. He knew he had to do this. He ran to his house looking for a sword collection. _

_He tried his best not to make any sounds. He crept in to his room and took all the money out of his piggy bank. Three thousand yen, not enough yet. He saw something shining. It was his swords collection. Each of the swords was worth at least five to ten thousand yen and he had about twenty of them. Kyou decided to keep one, the one that was his favorite; the katana with the word 'will power' written on it. _

_Kyou crept out. He went to the closest and most posh antique store he knew. He asked the buyer to buy it at the highest price. When the buyer said he wouldn't be able to buy it at the highest price. Kyou almost cried. But then the buyer offered something that Kyou wasn't able to turn back. The buyer/dealer had offered him a ticket to Florida! It was definitely his lucky day!_

"_Thanks. Since you are offering the ticket for free you can buy each of the swords at one thousand yen instead of five thousand!" Kyou offered something back happily._

_The dealer decided to buy 12 of the swords and Kyou (being nice and generous) gave him 6 more for free. He looked at the money he earned. Twelve thousand yen! He also had two swords with him in case any evil alien decided to attack. _

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

_It took a lot of effort for Kyou to have secretly snuck the two humongous swords inside. The plane started to gain speed and flew off the ground with a graceful whoosh. Kyou looked at his wallet. Now he has 109 dollars and 2 cents! Enough to live off a day. Kyou smiled silently and fell asleep. _

_When he woke up the plane had already landed in Florida. Kyou got off the plane and remembered something 'Where the hell was he going to live?'_

_Since he was hungry, Kyou ordered a burger at Buger King (it was lucky that he paid attention in his English class and that he took extra English lessons!) And he happily ate the burger whilst he went to get his train ticket. Kyou picked a random street name and off he was in the underground train._

_He got off the train as quickly as he could because the sun was setting. Holding enormous swords didn't help it either. He took off in the streets when he suddenly found an orphanage. He decided he would have to stay there._

"_Hello. What can I do for you today?" a lady asked Kyou politely._

"_Miss. I need a place to stay. I'm an orphan. My dad just died yesterday. I have no relatives," Kyou lied smoothly._

"_What's your name dear?" the lady asked again._

"_Kyou. Kyou Kawari," Kyou didn't lie this time._

"_How old are you?" the lady typed the information in her computer._

"_Twelve turning thirteen in October 31__st__," Kyou said. _

"_Ok, dear. You can stay here until you are adopted," the lady said with a smile._

"_Thank you miss," Kyou bowed his head. Just before he was about to leave. A man with light brown hair entered. He had a nice looking face and rich clothing. Judging by the looks, Kyou knew that the man was rich!_

"_Hello. What can I do for you good sir?" the lady asked. Kyou stood behind the walls listening to their conversation._

"_I wish to adopt a child. A boy would be great. Age around 12," the man said._

"_Oh. I think there was a boy a moment ago. He fits what you want," the lady said as she scrolled through her documentary._

"_Kyou!" the lady shouted his name._

"_Yes, miss?" Kyou came in the room._

"_This nice gentleman here wants to adopt you," the lady smiled nicely at Kyou._

"_It's nice to meet you good sir," Kyou smiled and shook hands with the gentleman that stood in front of him._

"_What nice manners you have. I'm Thomas Tsukimori," the man smiled genuinely at Kyou._

"_And mine's Kyou. Kyou Kawari," Kyou said as he bowed his head._

"_Would you like to come and live with me?" Thomas asked._

"_It would be a pleasure sir," Kyou replied with a smile that widened over time._

"_Oh then that's great. My wife died a few years ago and we never had kids so I would love you like my own child," Thomas explained._

"_That's great sir. All you have to do now is to sign this paper and you can both go home," the lady smiled sweetly._

_Thomas signed the paper and paid some money. When he was done, he and Kyou walked outside in a peaceful silent._

_They went in to Thomas's car which was a Ferrari. _

"_So tell me a little about yourself," Thomas said to Kyou._

"_I'm from Japan. My father and I came to America to see what it's like in the big country. My mom died a few months ago from a car accident. Then my dad died yesterday from a heart attack. I have nowhere to stay. My relatives are all long gone," Kyou made up the story as if it was a part of his play._

"_Oh you poor thing. I'm half Japanese and American. You see, my wife and I always wanted a child for sometime but my wife died from cancer a few years ago. I began to get lonely so I thought about adopting a kid myself," Thomas said with glassed eyes. _

"_I'll be on my best behavior and be the best son I can be. But what do you want me to call you good sir?" Kyou asked._

"_Call me Otou-san. It means 'dad' in Japanese. You know that right?" Thomas asked Kyou._

_Kyou nodded back with a smile, "Of course Otou-san!" _

_They stopped at a big gigantic mansion._

"_Whoa! You're very rich!" Kyou exclaimed._

"_Yeah. I guess. I mean I own a famous recording studio and a wealthy company…" Thomas bragged a little before saying, "Anyways. You would need to go to school next week which is in two days."_

'_Great today's Friday. School on Monday. Yippee!' Kyou thought as he got inside the house._

"_Your room's the one with dark blue door and a black door knob," his Otou-san said as they walked._

"_Thanks Otou-san. I'll find my own way!" Kyou said._

"_Tomorrow we'll be going to the mall to get you some clothes! So sleep well!" Kyou's dad shouted before waving off._

_As the days passed, Kyou began to like and respect the man that was his 'father' more and more._

_It was Monday and his father had decided to drop him off to school. Kyou had remembered that it was a boarding school so his father wasn't going to see him until it was holidays. _

"_Bye Otou-san. See you in the holidays!" Kyou waved good-bye._

"_Yes. You too son! Be a good boy. I might visit you during the month!" His father waved good-bye and rode off._

_Kyou walked in school. It was the first week so newcomers were to get used to the school in the first day so there was no class. Kyou went to his assigned room. The room number was 390. Kyou knocked first then entered._

"_Hello?" Kyou asked a little nervous._

"_Hey. I'm Jayden McKensi. You're my new roommate? My old one left to Australia!" Jayden said with a bright smile._

"_Hi. I'm Kyou Tsukimori. I'm from Japan. My family deceased and I was adopted. My former last name was Kawari," Kyou said in a polite tone._

"_Dude. No need to be so polite man! I'm your damn roommate!" Jayden laughed._

"_Uh… Ok," Kyou just said as he began to unpack. _

"_Something tells me that you're going to be a mystery to crack," Jayden smiled mischievously with a sly glint in his eyes._

"Wow! I'm impressed by what you went through, Wolf!" Jayden said Kyou's nickname.

"So who was that little girl?" Hoshiko asked titling her head in confusion.

Kyou looked at Mizuki. "I don't know. But it feels like the girl is somewhere close to me."

"You'll find her. Don't worry. We'll help you," Mizuki smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe it's even one of us. But obviously not Jayden!" Hoshiko pointed at the red haired boy.

"Hey. I might be a girl in disguised!" Jayden joked but Kyou didn't get the joke and paled.

"Dude. Chillax. It's a joke. I'm not gay!" Jayden laughed.

"You know. I have a feeling that I have seen you somewhere Mizuki," Kyou noted.

"I don't know. Maybe. I get those weird feelings too," Mizuki got up ready to go back to her room.

They all walked silently towards their rooms. They said soft 'good nights' and went away.

'It's her,' Kyou thought to himself as he took a last look at Mizuki before walking with Jayden.


	8. History likes to replay

**History likes to replay**

**So this is a filler of how things were five hundred years ago!**

It was coming to an end. The world was dark. Evil was rising.

Two teenage girls stood in their kimonos looking at the boys that stood in front of them.

"You guys have been a great companion during this outbreak of war," the blue haired said.

"Yes. Please take care if we're gone," the grey haired one added.

The two teenage boys that were dressed like samurais nodded. They hid their face in their head armor so that the girls couldn't see the single tear that they let slip.

"Please. Try and stay alive Hime-sama. Both of you," the red head bowed.

"And please. Only use that 'move' as your last resort," they both warned.

"We would really wish that you return to the kingdom unharmed," the silver haired one said his silver hair glimmering in the dark.

"We'll try. Good-bye for now loyal friends," both teenage girls said at the same time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The fight went on for hours. Blood were splattered everywhere making the scene colorful with death. The two of Earth's savior did everything they knew they could do to try and save Earth. But it didn't help.

"Earth will be mine at last," a bright sunshine weirdo dude laughed evilly and weirdly.

"Oh no you didn't!" the blue haired girl snapped her fingers.

"Hoshi-chan. I think we should be able to do the 'move'," the grey haired girl said.

"Of course Zuki-chan," Hoshiko said as she clasped one hand on her star necklace and the other on her friends'.

"Let's do it. Moon Star Twin Fallen Night Curse!" they both shout synchronizing each other's tone and words.

Bright light shot towards the sky. The world wasn't going to end. Life was being remade again. Sound travelled light speed and the bright light of the secret move that the two saviors did shot at the evil sun dude.

"We'll meet again someday Hime," the evil weird sun dude said before disappearing in to ashes and blown away by the southern winds.

"What a freak…" Hoshiko laughed as her last breath was drawn.

"That's something I can agree with you my friend…" Mizuki smiled as she fell towards the wet and cold battle ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It was our last good-byes to them," the red head said as he wiped off his streaming tears he tried to stop.

"Yeah," the silver haired agreed. He let a single tear slip silently in the open sunshine.

They stood there watching their friends being picked off the ground and placed in a special coffin.

"Kyou, I wish I would see them again. In my next life," the red head said to his silver haired friend as he looked at both girls.

"Me too, Jayden. Me too," Kyou whispered and let the winds carried the conversation they had to the gods so that their wishes were made reality.

It was a cold summer. The sun was shining brightly but for them the sun was giving off evil rays of deadliness. They stood their memorizing their friend's angelic faces before their friends were burned to ashes and their spirits sent up to the gods. For everyone else it was the best days of their lives but for them it was a day that was going to haunt their memories. Everyone was smiling sadly but the two samurais were crying inside from their fake façades. For everyone else the sun was going to shine normally again but for them the moon and stars will never shine like they used to be and have that special glittering effect. For everyone else life was normal again but for them it was never normal to begin with and it was worsening as it was beginning to end.

"Good-bye our hime-chans," they both said at the same time as they bowed respectfully at the grave with their friend's names on it.


	9. A Normal Day

**A Normal Day…**

**o.O.o.O.o**

After the incident, Hoshiko and Mizuki had been very conscious of their every single move. They even took some training to control their powers. They also took martial art training with Kyo, which concluded to the two girls failing miserably.

Mizuki was walking down the hallway, minding her own business; Hoshiko was also there with her, talking to her about the recent training. The gray haired girl laughed as she recalled the last few hours of training back in her head.

It was an incredible, it was a new move; they were supposed to work together as a team and pull out the last part of their energy. Hoshiko was dreadfully bored and was ready to go back to sleep but Mizuki on the other hand was full of energy, which was weird because it was usually the other way round. Mizuki looked at her friend's tired body and suddenly burst with an idea. She knew she wasn't supposed to do this and it was probably illegal. Sadly sighing, Mizuki hauled a kilogram of sugar to Hoshiko. Slowly and carefully, she poured the entire bag in to Hoshiko's mouth.

About five seconds later, Hoshiko jumped and danced around like a mad maniac. Hyper. Yep, she was full of new reborn energy. Mizuki regretted the fact that she did that but she soon forgot about it as Hoshiko was eager to train even more.

The training ended in no time and they pretty much mastered the move but still needed to twitch it up a little. Mizuki was literally dying at the end of the training session but Hoshiko was still bouncing like a little bunny with her bright pink eyes shining. It was almost time for class so Mizuki had no choice but to knock Hoshiko out and drag her to their dorm.

"You were so mean to me Zuki-chan!" Hoshiko wailed at her calm friend as they walked down the hallway to their cooking class. It was a rule that every Wednesday, students get to choose a subject to learn for a period.

The two of them chatted in a steady pace as they carried their cooking lesson. Their bags included many ingredients ranging from pork to celery. Well, Hoshiko didn't have any vegetables because she said that she would explode of she touched one so Mizuki had let her off.

As they class started, the students had quickly got out their recipe books and started whipping up their dishes. Mona, a British girl had made a fish n' chips dish, when she presented it to the class, Hoshiko had a long discussion with her about saying chips and French fries which ended up with Hoshiko getting stuffed with Mona's so called "chips".

It didn't take long for Mizuki to make her dish; she had chosen a Japanese dish since she missed her country so much. She had chosen that she would make spicy chicken curry with miso soup. After about fifteen minutes or so, she had already finished her dish and was going to ask Hoshiko to be the taster.

The spoon easily went in to Hoshiko's mouth but it dropped on the floor almost instantly. It was too spicy for a sugar addicted like Hoshiko to take in. Mizuki could've sworn that she saw a small smoke of fire escape from Hoshiko's mouth as the blue haired girl drowned the whole jug of water down.

"Do you need any help Hoshi-chan?" Mizuki asked her friend with concern in her voice. She knew that Hoshiko wasn't good at cooking, wait; Hoshiko didn't even know how to cook! The last time that she had let Hoshiko whip dinner up for them both, Hoshiko nearly burnt down the kitchen if Jaydne hadn't came to visit.

"It's okay. I got this under control!" Hoshiko said cheerfully as she went to her ingredients. That's what she said last time when the fire was burning the kitchen down Mizuki thought to herself.

It didn't even take long until Mizuki smelt smoke. She knew it wasn't from the food that was over cooked but it was from something else. She recognized the smell to well. It was… Hoshiko burnt the kitchen…. Again!

"Hoshiko! What did you do?" Mizuki exclaimed as she reach for her lollipop addicted friend.

"I turned the gas on and it went KA-BOOOOOM!" Hoshiko said. Mizuki took a good look at her best friend and noticed that Hoshiko was covered in veggies.

"I think you should go to the nurse," Mizuki suggested as she hauled her still hyper friend out of the kitchen. As they were walking out from the kitchen towards the nurse, many students were giving Hoshiko the evil glare. That made Mizuki glare competitively back which worked because it scared all of them off.

The nurse wasn't impressed since this was like the twentieth time that Hoshiko had been to the nurse in the week. The last one was because Mizuki had knocked her out. Hoshiko had forced out her biggest and goofiest smile. The nurse said that Hoshiko just needed to rest a little and she'll be fine so Mizuki had to leave and go to her next lesson without her. Mizuki asked Hoshiko if she needed anything and Hoshiko gave her thumbs up and said "Don't bring me a mountain of homework!"

The nurse had cleaned some wounds and laid Hoshiko down on the last bed, next to the window with the flower on the window sill. She turned and flipped around a little but when she noticed that Jayden was on the bed next to her, she poked his back continuously.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep , show a young child like me some mercy!" Jayden randomly shouted it out before waking up.

"Oh. Hi," he greeted Hoshiko.

"Why are you here?" Hoshiko asked him curiously.

"I fainted in P.E. because I overdid my own energy. How about you, why are you here?"

"I blew the kitchen up."

"Again?"

"Yes, I did it again! I'm awesome right?"

"…Not really."

The conversation soon died out. But a few seconds later, Jayden's eyes brightened and shone bright blood shot red and he said:

"Leave this world at once it you don't want to die. This is a warning."

Hoshiko stared at him a little and then asked "What was that?"

"It's weird. I can see vision. And read people's mind. Well, a little," Jayden said awkwardly.

"When did you have those powers?"

"It's a long story."

"We have all the time we want!"

"Fine…"

**o.O.o.O.o**


End file.
